<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet Black Hearts 2.08: Julie Hudson by voleuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268285">Jet Black Hearts 2.08: Julie Hudson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse'>voleuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Julie_Hudson">Julie</a> thought she didn't deserve such a wonderful husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet Black Hearts 2.08: Julie Hudson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set prior to 2.08, "Crossroad Blues."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, Julie had thought Evan had held out far longer than most husbands would. When they ended her treatments, though, she saw his hands shaking. "Honey," she said, catching his hand and pulling him closer.</p>
<p>"There must be some other way," he muttered. "This can't be, it can't--"</p>
<p>"Evan," she said, louder. </p>
<p>He snapped out of it, clutched her hand in both of his. </p>
<p>"Go have a drink," she said. He started to protest, but she shook her head. "I...need to process. And you need a drink."</p>
<p>A tear or two had trailed down his cheek, but he sighed. "You're right." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."</p>
<p>The door of her room shut slowly, and finally she let herself feel the panic she'd held in.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>She woke in the morning and Evan was sitting at her side. He smelled faintly of bourbon. She couldn't describe the light in his eyes.<p>And...she felt good. For the first time in months.</p>
<p>She began to hope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>